


To Talk About Love

by ishipallthings



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s0207 The Age of Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipallthings/pseuds/ishipallthings
Summary: “Steve. Talk to me, honey. What’s wrong?” Tony’s voice is soft, tender. His hand moves away from petting Steve’s hair. Steve arches into the touch when he feels Tony’s hand now cupping his cheek, a murmur of satisfaction escaping him.(After Tony’s close call with the Time Stone, Steve is in need of some reassurance. Tony is more than happy to give it to him.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 181





	To Talk About Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shieldmaidenofrohan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaidenofrohan/gifts), [sailingtovalinor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailingtovalinor/gifts), [nakurumok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakurumok/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hero (Avengers Assemble Art)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/755997) by Nakurumok. 



> Some post 2x07 established relationship Steve/Tony fluff! I had been thinking of writing something for this episode (which is probably my favorite Avengers Assemble episode of all time). 
> 
> When I saw Nakurumok's adorable art (linked above) for the episode I knew I actually had to write the thing :) 
> 
> As always, thank you to erde for the brilliant beta work, and thank you also to Kait and Jaz for their cheer-reading help!!
> 
> Dedicated to S and N, it's been a while since we've rewatched AA together but it still makes me happy to think of it, and your friendship brings me so much joy, hope you guys enjoy this little thing! :)
> 
> Warning for Steve being on the verge of panicking, although he doesn't experience a full-blown panic attack.

* * *

“What’s with the frown, Cap? Still grumpy because I suggested some modern improvements for your shield?” 

Tony’s tone is unmistakably fond, and the warmth of his words wrap around Steve like a homemade comfort, like coming home to a pair of kind eyes and a soft smile at the end of a long day. 

The feeling is a familiar one. Steve sinks into it with more than a touch of relief, letting Tony’s proximity put him at ease. 

“My shield is more than fine as it is, Tony, and you know it.” Steve reaches out and trails his hand up Tony’s arm as he approaches their bed, pulling him closer. 

“Hmm,” Tony makes a non-committal noise as he steps into the circle of Steve’s embrace, making space for himself between Steve’s thighs. “Maybe.”

Something between a chuckle and a sigh makes its way out of Steve’s throat as he forces himself to relax, letting his forehead fall forward to rest on Tony’s chest. Tony lifts one hand to stroke Steve’s hair, and it feels wonderful. Tony’s arms are looped around his neck, holding him in place. It feels like a weight has been lifted off his chest, like Steve can breathe again.

Tony’s here, and he’s safe now. 

Steve settles into the silence between them, closing his eyes and securing his arms around Tony’s waist. He knows he should pull back, reassure Tony that he’s alright and everything’s fine. But the steady comfort of having Tony in his arms is so soothing, and it’s hard to move away. Steve lets himself hold on for a moment more, every touch a staunch reminder that Tony’s no longer at risk of being taken away by the orange glare of the Time Stone or Red Skull’s machinations. 

“Steve. Talk to me, honey. What’s wrong?” Tony’s voice is soft, tender. His hand moves away from petting Steve’s hair. Steve arches into the touch when he feels Tony’s hand now cupping his cheek, a murmur of satisfaction escaping him. 

“I’m fine,” he tries. The smile on his face is probably falling far short of convincing. Steve knows he’s been caught when he spots Tony’s mouth going tight with frustration, his gaze darkening in turn. Tony’s knowing, searching look pins Steve down and his flimsy facade of cheerfulness at completing the mission folds like a weak house of cards, leaving him no place left to hide.

He loves how well Tony can read him, of course he does, but sometimes it does work against him. It’s both endearing and infuriating. 

Steve’s hands are still braced on Tony’s hips, and a small part of him thrills at the intimacy of it. It was only after they had taken this new step in their relationship that Steve had realized just exactly why he’d felt Tony’s absence so keenly when the team had disbanded. Even after months of having Tony in his arms, in his bed, getting to have him like this feels new. 

“I was scared. Terrified that I wouldn’t be able to protect you when you needed me the most. When I woke up and realized that Red Skull had escaped, I knew he’d be after you. And then the comms were dead and I didn’t, didn’t know if _—_ ”

Steve pauses, releasing a long sigh that turns wobbly at the end. He registers the shaky timbre of his voice, the weight of something tight in his throat making it hard for him to swallow and start again. 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” he continues, and the admission is hot and bitter against the roof of his mouth.

The press of Tony’s lips against his hairline is a sweet and welcome familiarity, one that Steve will never get enough of. Tony hums against Steve’s skin, his lips brushing Steve’s forehead with every tiny movement. Steve feels the vibration of it echoing through his body, down to the soles of his feet, steadying him. 

“Hey, hey. It’s alright. I distracted him well enough before you got there to finish him off, didn’t I? Luring the Bilgesnipe out was a bit of a risk, I’ll admit it, but _—_ " The clear affection in Tony’s voice is a balm to Steve’s racked nerves, and the idea of tipping his head up and tasting the laughter from Tony’s lips is more than a little tempting in that moment.

“You were magnificent,” Steve replies, because Tony had been, so much that he’d rebuilt his armor and saved himself and the whole team from the Time Stone. He always is, as well as dazzling and brilliant and wonderful and frustrating and the best person Steve knows. The person Steve wants to come home to, always. 

“You weren’t so bad yourself, Rogers,” Tony counters. His hand is back in Steve’s hair now, his fingers applying welcome and gratifying pressure to Steve’s scalp as he keeps his eyes on Steve’s face, a bright smile in his gaze. “You came back and we dealt with the ugly red bastard together, like always.” 

“I missed you,” Steve tells him, and it’s not what he meant to say, but it comes out anyway. Because he had. It had been fascinating at first, getting to meet and interact with a younger version of Tony, but the fascination had quickly turned into horror when they had realized what each blast of the Time Stone meant. 

All Steve had wanted then was Tony back. _His_ Tony. 

And when JARVIS had informed them of Red Skull’s attack, not hearing from Tony on the comms when he’d spoken to the team had hurt more than a punch to the gut, even if he should have expected it. He had gotten so used to them working side by side that Tony’s absence left him off-balance and wrong-footed, made him careless. It had nearly cost them everything.

“Teenage me was that annoying, huh?” Tony quips, grinning.

Steve huffs, lifting Tony’s free hand to his lips for a kiss. “You had good reason to be, but you know that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s possible I was lashing out because of other reasons too,” Tony admits, ducking his head a little nervously. If Steve didn’t know any better, he’d say Tony was blushing. 

Before Steve can investigate the matter further, Tony continues. “I get that you were scared, Steve. The truth is, I was too.” Tony brushes a hand over his mouth before letting out a half-laugh. 

“I mean, you saw me just before we fixed things. I didn’t know what to do and I was terrified that I was going to screw it up, that I was going to lose all of it if the Stone turned me into nothing. My life, the team… you.” The way Tony is looking at him is so bright and full of warmth that it makes Steve think of holding Tony in his arms at night, the soft blue light of the arc reactor bathing his skin with a gorgeous glow.

It feels like too much all of a sudden, like everything Steve is feeling for Tony is on the verge of overflow. There’s too much love in his heart to keep it all in.

“You saved me, sweetheart. You told me to be brave, and that’s how I found the strength to use the arc reactor and stop it all. Without you, I don’t know if I could have done it.” Tony’s smile grows, and Steve’s fingers tighten around Tony’s hand. “You reminded me of what being a hero means.”

Tony’s eyes land on the bedside table and Steve follows his gaze to the picture Tony had given him, the picture of Tony as a kid playing with the shield he'd made. “You always have,” he finishes, leaning down to press his forehead against Steve.

“I love you,” Steve whispers, his voice cracking on the last word.

It’s not how he meant to say it for the first time – he’d planned a grand romantic date for it, a rare chance to pamper and indulge Tony like he loves doing. Not this, an impromptu confession rushing out of him because he doesn’t want to hold it in any longer.

But at least now Tony knows how much he means to Steve.

“You do?” Tony’s question is soft and careful, and Steve understands the cautious note in his voice even as it sends a rush of protectiveness surging through his veins. 

“I do. Beyond anything.”

Tony’s hand clenches in Steve’s hair and Steve hears the sound of an unsteady exhale before Tony tilts his face up. Then his mouth is on Steve’s, hot and searching, sending a wave of bliss through Steve’s body as he wraps one hand around Tony’s wrist, sinking further into it as he deepens the angle of the kiss.

When they part, both panting for breath, Tony's eyes are half-lidded and dark. The sight sends a hot spike of lust through Steve as he adjusts his grip on the back of Tony’s neck. He’s about to lean in again for another taste of Tony’s lush, delicious mouth, when Tony moves in first to kiss Steve hard and fast before he’s pulling back again.

“I love you too,” Tony says, and _oh._

So this is what it feels like, to know Tony loves him back.

Steve’s heart feels lighter than air. He thinks if someone challenged him to fly right now, he just might be able to do it. He’s not sure he’s ever been this happy, except for maybe when Tony had smiled shyly across the table from him on their first date, and he wondered if this was the start of the rest of his life. 

And now he doesn’t need to wonder. Now Steve knows he’ll love Tony for all of his life. 

“I love you and you won’t lose me.” Steve knows it’s not something Tony can guarantee, not with the lives they lead, but he kisses Tony back and believes him anyway. 

Tony’s the smartest person Steve knows, and Steve loves him. If he wants Steve to trust that Tony will always come back to him, just as he always wants to come back to Tony, it’s an easy decision to make. 

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” This time, Steve does indeed get to taste Tony’s laughter with a kiss, biting down hard enough on Tony’s bottom lip to elicit a moan.

“Not planning to,” Steve tells him, knowing that Tony will read the honesty of it in his face.

“Good.” Tony’s smile turns soft, and Steve feels the weight of the love in his eyes like a protective shield, keeping them both safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are the best :) Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I have a headcanon for why Tony blushes when he mentions teenaged him lashing out, cookies for anyone who can figure it out or add their own take on it!)


End file.
